We used to
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Part of a compilation posted here, based on the song "Friend or foe" by t.A.T.u. Timmy and Kyle were happy until Doctor Timothy and Human Kite got in the way. Oneshot. K plus.


**SOUTH PARK IS A SHOW BY TREY PARKER & MATT STONE**

* * *

_["You wanted to see me, Kyle?"]_

Kyle looked at Timmy from head to toes.

"...What happened to your costume? And what is that you're...?"

_["The Iron Maiden is gone. Now you can call me Doctor Timothy."]_

"Doctor Timothy...?"

_["Superheroes, like normal people, evolve with time. I would gladly share the story with you, but it seems you didn't call me for that."]_

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, almost looking as if he was chewing something horrible.

"Stan texted me. It would have been better if you had told me but...Okay. What do you think you're doing?"

As he folded his arms, he looked at Timmy to the eyes.

"You? The leader of Freedom Pals? Really?"

It was Timmy's turn to frown, placing the tip of his index finger on his own temple.

_["They thought I was the right person for the job. It took me by surprise too, but they trust me and I will try not to let them down."]_

"Come on, dude, do you also believe in this shit?"

_["Do you mean people having a fair share of attention? Is that shit to you?"]_

"You're all going to get attention! Just that this plan requires time, and first we have to introduce..."

_["Sure. The big ones. The caucasic, male, middle-class heroes, with the token characters to fill space."]_

"Not everything has to be a movie! You know there are cool video games out there!"

_["I don't think you understand the matter here."]_

"No, I certainly don't. I mean, you're supposed to be on my side!"

_["I can disagree with you and still love you."]_

A pause.

_["...Don't you think, Kyle?"]_

Kyle pursed his lips.

"When you love someone you're always there to support them...At least that's how I see love, you know."

_["And you know that's what I will. Always."]_ Timmy approached his wheelchair to break the distance between them._ ["But you have to understand that love doesn't imply that I have to give up my own points of view."]_

"You were not there. You didn't listen. They said our plan is shit."

_["It is shit, Kyle, assume it."]_

"Oh, come on!"

_["Kyle, you have to admit that your judgement is clouded by the promise of two movies in Phase One. All we are asking for is a piece of the cake—not just the crumbs."]_

"If you think I am being greedy, it's not true! As if you didn't know me! I just...I don't see why you are on their side! The handicapped are being represented! We have Jimmy!"

_["You think that's enough? What about Token? Or Wendy?"]_

"Wait, Wendy's playing? No way, girls are not interested in..."

_["Try looking past the end of your nose. We have opened our arms to those girls who want to join in. Anyone who wants to be a superhero is welcome among us. Inclusion matters, Kyle."]_

"Are you seriously telling me about it? Remember that I am a Jew. I am also different."

_["Then why is it so hard for you to understand our position?"]_ Timmy sighed. _["This is pointless."]_

"Yes, we can finally agree on something."

Another pause. It almost seemed like the temperature had dropped drastically as the sun went down.

"You know what? Fine. You want to join forces with those douchebags and be their captain? Go ahead. Do as you like."

_["Very well. If it is like this...Good luck being Eric's troupe."]_

"Yeah, good luck to you too...When our franchise is really huge and stuff we'll give you special thanks in the closing credits."

Timmy shook his head and drove away. Once he found himself alone, when he thought Timmy wouldn't hear him, he kicked an empty can on the ground while cursing.

That bullheaded asshole! How could he think that he could be able to reason with him? Those guys had to be manipulating him. Timmy had always been fine with whatever he said, he was docile as a little lamb.

Fuck...Did that mean that they had just broken up?

* * *

There was a pause which Kyle didn't notice until Clyde elbowed him. He felt quite ashamed when he saw the whole table looking at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sleepy because the itch in your vagina didn't let you sleep, Kyle?" Cartman smirked.

"Shut up, what were you saying?"

"We're talking about this information we have about a meth lab at the school" Craig replied.

"At the school?"

"Yeah, that's what we heard. Some of the students or even the teachers could be using it to cook drugs off hours. We were saying that someone shoud take a loo." Scott added.

"So you, Fastpass...does anybody else wanna go?" Cartman asked.

"I do" Kyle raised his hand.

"Good. Let's see if a bit of actions wakes you up."

"Go fuck yourself, Cartman—I'm pretty sure no one else will want to."

But he was right: he perhaps needed to focus on something that wasn't Timmy.

All day, all night, he remembered. Not only what was said at the park—the times they spent together, first as friends, then as lovers. The day Timmy got brave and, after class, he told him 'I love you, Kyle'. Yes, he actually said it, those four words. It was surprising and how could he say no after that?

Time showed that he had made a good decision. Perhaps he was a bit too affectionate in public, but it was evident that he felt blessed to be with him—it was a mutual feeling. He had never met someone so caring. He used to go to his house and wanted his mom to tell him about that funny cap Kyle's dad wore all the time, the menorah, the Jewbilee Camp—which, of course, Sheila was more than glad to explain. He had even learned how to call Cartman 'fatass' and give him the bird every time he insulted Kyle. He, on the other hand, did what not many people had done: go to his house. He never understood why people were reluctant to go: it was true that is was so accessible that an abled person didn't feel very comfortable in it, and that it was kind of difficult to communicate with his parents, but they were very nice too. Mr. Burch liked to cook in his free time and they always had delicious desserts to eat when he visited them.

Things were fine, why couldn't they stay that way?

They loved and supported each other. Or that was what he thought.

What Timmy did was so dirty and stupid. What did those traitors tell him? But it was not their fault. It was his. If he had loved him he would have stayed with him. It seemed that Tweek was not the only bad boyfriend in the group.

"I'll try in the kitchen. You, Fastpass, check the gym." Scott ordered.

"I'll go take a look in the lab." Kyle offered himself.

"Okay. Call if you find some kind of problem."

"L-Let's do this." Jimmy said before dashing off.

Each of them took a different path. Kyle took deep breath and took his, alone, through those dark corridors which that precise morning had been so full of life. They were almost scarier than the supposed drug dealers who were around.

He didn't quite believe those rumors, honestly. There were so many places in South Park when those people could cook drugs without being caught. Kenny's place was a more suitable place than this. But, well, it wouldn't harm them to be sure. A quick look and back home. He didn't want to admit it, but the school in the dark and with no children around made it look so creepy.

He stopped and his behind a corner. He was hearing noise—steps and voices. Voices of men. There was light coming from the lab. When he approached, carefully, hiding behind the lockers, he saw men, and they didn't seem like any kind of maintenance workers. In fact, their looks didn't make them look like decent people whatsoever.

The rumors were right. They were using the school for criminal purposes.

Kyle grabbed his phone and phoned Jimmy.

"...Come on..."

"What's the matter, Hu-Hu-H-H-H-H-?"

"The information's correct: there's people in here, in the lab. I'm gonna come closer and try to take some pi-"

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The call was cut. Jimmy looked at his phone and quickly called Scott, muttering curses all the time.

A tall man with long, greasy hair and a red face had caught Kyle.

"HEY, PEOPLE, WE HAVE A LITTLE SNITCH!"

Two more men came out of the lab.

"The hell is that kid doing here?"

"I don't know but he's not telling anybody about this."

Kyle looked around him, but it would be useless to try to escape: he was cornered. He wouldn't beg for mercy. He would fight. After all, he was the Human Kite, a hero.

_["Kyle!"]_

He kicked the man who found him in the leg, but his strength was ridiculous compared to those grown men. The man punched him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach. On the floor, he kicked him again near the ear. From that moment, Kyle could barely hear a thing due to a ringing and the ache. He tried to get up, but the man kept kicking him. Yeah, he wouldn't let him tell anybody about what he saw. He was going to kill him.

_["Kyle!"]_

Funny. He could have worn that, after all, he heard his name.

Suddenly, the man turned around. It seems like he, or someone else yelled. There was a big fuss. The man who kicked him fell to the ground, near him. A hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away. Someone crouched in front of him. It was Stan.

He called him. He could barely hear his name but he knew he did. Stan turned around to look at the people who were approaching too. Kenny was there, looking at him with concern, talking to another one by his side. Kyle's lips tried to pronounce his name.

_["Kyle..."]_

He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Stan, Kenny and Timmy were gone. Instead, he found Clyde by his side. And Craig, and Scott, and Jimmy. Cartman was there too. His team.

"Come on, come on, buddy, get up." Clyde was telling him. Now he could hear a little better.

Craig and Scott helped him get up. His whole body hurt and the kite in his back was broken.

"What happ...What happened?"

"They beated you good! We thought we'd have to take you to the hospital or something!" Craig replied.

Kyle looked around him and saw that there were men tied up in a corner, their mouths covered with handkerchiefs.

"You came in time?"

"Hah, I wish. Those assholes were quicker than us. They dealt with those people and I bet they're telling the police now. We called them as soon as they told us you found them, in case they want to take the credit." Cartman answered.

"The-Do you mean the others? Stan, Kenny, Token...?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what the hell they were doing h-h-here, but they got rid of them." Jimmy explained.

"And they left you there, just like that." Clyde nodded.

"It's that Doctor Timothy. He can read minds. That asshole. We have to keep an eye on him. I mean, if Kahl's okay with us stalking his boyfriend" Cartman turned to Kyle, almost remembering now that he had been beaten up. "Come on, dude, that's nothing."

"Of course, it wasn't your fat ass they kicked, asshole..." he felt much better indeed, since he could insult Cartman. "And of course we can stalk him. I don't care. You're right, he's a dick. And Stan too, and Kenny."

"Oh, conjugal problems."

"Shut the fuck up already."

Scott offered his help but Kyle refused it. He could walk fine. It hurt but he could move by himself.

They were there. His friends. And Timmy too.

Timmy...

How did he find him? Did he read his mind or something?

But why did he come? This was his problem. He was pretty sure that he wanted seeing his ass kicked, just like he did.

He couldn't have come to save him. No way. They were rivals now. His voice inside of his head calling his name must have been his imagination.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
